What if
by murai-sakura
Summary: Kaiba is almost killed in an accident but is saved by Joey, but will Joey ever heal from his wounds? (COMPLETE)
1. what if

Okay people, normally, I never write about Joey but I had the strangest dream this night and I thought, this is gonna make a great fic. I hope it's going to work out that way...so everyone please tell me what you think okay? But please don't ban me, it truly gives me great grief if I can't update whenever I want to, you know what I mean? Flames are welcome to as long as you don't ban me!  
  
Okay, enjoy everyone  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh, only the story  
  
.......................................................................  
  
What if...  
  
...................  
  
"Leave me alone you stupid mutt" said Kaiba harshly to Joey who couldn't figure out what he did wrong this time. "You are of no interest to me, I only want to duel little Yugi here" said Kaiba while he glared at Yugi for a short time. "You, little puppy-dog, are just a waist of my time" and with this, Kaiba turned around and walked away.  
  
Joey glared at Kaiba's back and sighed. "What is his problem?" Yugi just patted Joey on the back. "Don't worry Joey, he's allways like this, you know that" he said. "Yeah" started Joey "but I'm the only one he calls a dog." Joey watched how Kaiba crossed the street and suddenly dropped his stuff. Joey sighed, typical Kaiba, won't leave his stuff behind, even though he is the richest guy ever.  
  
Suddenly, while Joey's friends were happily discussing their strategies, Joey saw how a car was racing full speed trough the streets, and he also noticed how Kaiba was still picking up his stuff, thinking that everyone would just step aside for him. Joey suddenly rushed forward yelling at kaiba who completely ignored him. Joey just tackled kaiba out of the way right before the car hit him.  
  
Kaiba quikly lifted himself up from the ground and turned around to yell at Joey but when he did turn around, he was speechless. Joey was laying on the ground, screaming in pain while a car was standing on his legs. The driver jumped out of the car to call an ambulance while Joey's friends just ran towards him.  
  
Tears were springing in Joey's eyes and he gritted his teeth while his friends were panicking and talking to him but clearly, he wasn't listening. Kaiba was still standing there, speechless as he watched how Joey slowly became white and let his head drop on the floor, staring at the sky, still with the pained look in his eyes. Suddenly, he noticed Kaiba was staring at him and laughed a little. "Still the...same eh?....Kaiba?" said Joey slowly with much difficulty. "Not even...a thank...." Joey lost conciousness and Tea stared at Kaiba, a little mad. But she was wise enough to shut up. Yugi hugged Joey and layed his head in his lap while he waited for the ambulance.  
  
After a long time of waiting, finally the ambulance came. It took a very long time, but eventually, they managed to get Joey from under the car. Kaiba was still not able to say a word He had allways complained about Joey, he had allways called him names, and he had thought that he hated him for sure but now...he had saved his life. But to what prize? What if Kaiba didn't have to be so selfisch, maybe this wouldn't have happened at all. He was cursing at himself mentally and watched how Joey was being carried into the ambulance. Kaiba watched how Joey's friends jumped in too and ran home to get his own car, to follow the ambulance.  
  
As soon as he got his limo, he raced after the ambulance. He couldn't loose track of it, he had to see if he could do something for him. This wasn't fair, he had to be laying in that ambulance, not Joey, this just wasn't right! It started to get dark and the sun was slowly fading away behind the horizon when the ambulance stopped at the hospital.  
  
Kaiba parked his limo at the side of the road and jumped out to catch up with Joey and his friends. He ran after Yugi and quikly catched up with him. He stopped, breathing heavilly, still not saying a word, but saying enough with his eyes. Tristan was pacing around the room while Joey was gone. He was worried about his best friend and didn't know what to do. Tea was crying in her hands and Yugi was suddenly standing next to yami who had materialized next to him and tried to comfort him.  
  
Kaiba leaned against the wall and tried to reamin calm. He didn't care how much everything would cost, but he would pay it. This was all his fault and the least he could do was make sure that Joey would be allright. While he was thinking like this, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and quikly turned around to face yami.  
  
"This isn't your fault Kaiba" said Yami as if he knew what he was thinking right now. "Joey chose his own path." Kaiba looked into the pharaoh's big eyes and shook his head. "but what if..." "What if the sky would fall on our heads" interrupted Yami him. "We don't know the future, there is no way that you could've seen this coming. It was his fate and no one can stop that" with this Yami turned around and tried to calm Tristan and Tea. "But I could've" said Kaiba and he sank to his knees, not able to think clearly anymore. He noticed that yami was staring at him without blinking and just stared back, thinking he was wrong, thinking this was all his fault.  
  
Suddenly, a nurse came in with a concerned expression on her face. She didn't look happy at all and she just walked over to the small group to tell them what was wrong with their dear friend.  
  
....................................................................  
  
Finally, chappie 1.  
  
So this ficcie came to me as a dream I know it sounds strange but it's true!  
  
Please review. 


	2. If only

Okay, you guys had to wait a long time. Gomen nasai for that. Anyways, this chapter might be a little sad, for Joey and Kaiba so grab a few tissues and have fun   
  
chapter 2: if only...  
  
................................  
  
The nurse stared at the floor while she did her story. "We were able to save Joey's life but there seems to be one problem." Kaiba jumped up and stared down at the nurse who couldn't look in his eyes. "What's wrong? Tell me woman!" yelled Kaiba. The nurse stayed calm and finally looked up at kaiba. "You're friend's legs are paralyzed. There's only a slim chance that he'll ever walk again."  
  
Everyone in the room gasped. They never thought it would be that bad. Tristan nodded at the nurse, making her go away and stared angrily at Kaiba. "This is all your fault!" he yelled in his face. Yami quikly stood up and stood in front of Tristan. "Calm down Tristan, it's not." He said calmly. Tristan glared at Kaiba and pushed Yami out of the way. "Yes it is, he shouldn't have been so arrogant, so stubborn, so..."  
  
Tristan couldn't find anymore words and he gave up, looking at Yami who he had pushed on the floor. Tears were starting to sparkle in his eyes and he sank in a chair. "I'm sorry Yami, I didn't mean it like that." He said with a trembling voice. Yami pushed himself from the ground and just nodded. "It's okay, Tristan, i understand". He looked at Kaiba who clearly did belief this was all his fault and tried to convince him that it was not.  
  
"Come on kaiba" he said in his deep voice. "It's not your fault, Tristan didn't mean it, really." He tried but Tristan came in the conversation again. "Yes I do mean it" he growled. "I'll never forgive you for this kaiba." Kaiba sadly opened his mouth to answer something but the nurse came in and smiled a little. "You can go see him now if you like. He's strong enough to handle it"  
  
Everyone hurried to Joey's room with the nurse, not knowing what they would find. As soona s they opened the door, Tristan ran over to Joey and gave him a big smirk. "Hey buddy" he said. He jumped away when he saw the look in Joey's eyes. He was very tired and his eyes said that he was in pain. But even though, he could still smile when he saw his best friend jump away like that. "What's wrong...Tris" he asked while he coughed a little. "Aren't you happy to see me?"  
  
Tristan smiled a bit uncomfortable and kneeled next to Joey's bed. "Tris" Joey tried but he began to cough again. "listen...it was my own fault. Not Kaiba's". Tristan became pale. "I heard you yell at him" said Joey with a smile. "Don't judge him for something that's not even his fault" he coughed up. Yami stepped forward and layed a finger on Joey's mouth. "Don't talk my friend" he said in his typical adult-style. "Spare your strength."  
  
Joey nodded and looked at kaiba who clearly couldn't find his words. He tried to fixate on something but clearly couldn't find something. Joey began to laugh over this. He couldn't imagine a restless kaiba so this was an unusual sight. Everyone just looked at him as if he was psycho. "Joey" began Tea. "Do you know what's wrong with you?" Joey stared at Tea with big eyes. "Off cours I know" he said with a little smile. "I miss a few screws." He smiled brightly when he saw that he managed to crack up Tristan.  
  
"Joey!" said Yugi in a harsh tone. "This is serious". Yami looked at his light, surprised that he accepted this so fast. Joey smiled at him a little bit. "I know yuug" he said. "But look at it from the bright side, it has some advantages and besides, maybe I will walk again, it's not for sure yet." Joey closed his eyes and mumbled something. "Now I'm a little tired." He yawned and immediatly fell asleep.  
  
Tristan's eyes became sad again and he sat himself on a chair next to Joey's bed. "Allways being brave..." he mumbled. "poor guy" Yami comforted his light who looked as if he could start to cry any moment now and Kaiba just stared at Joey who was snoring peacefully as if nothing was going on at all. He thought about Tristan's words and stared at the boy who looked at his best friend without even blinking. "Kaiba, this is all your fault." It echoed in kaiba's mind. Maybe it was really his fault. Eventually, if Joey had left him alone, then it would've been him who was run over by that car.  
  
Kaiba grabbed a chair as well and put it against the wall. He decided that the least he could do was stay here with Joey until he could go home. Everyone was surprised about this but they all understood even though Tristan was a little grumpy about it at first.  
  
Weeks went by like this. Tristan and Kaiba helped Joey wherever they could, they would do anything for him, but they couldn't become friends. Kaiba gave him fresh fruit every day and there couldn't pass a day by without Tristan duelling with his best buddy and eventually, their hard work payed off, Joey was allowed to go back home...  
  
this is chapter 2, I hope ya'all liked it.  
  
Ja ne! And please review 


	3. A strange life

Ok this might be a fast update but who cares ? right?  
  
I hope you'll like it.  
  
.................................  
  
a strange life .....................  
  
When Tristan and Kaiba brought Joey home, they had to help him up the stairs becaus eit was an appartment without a lift. They both carried him up, while Joey just blushed becaus ehe was a little embarassed. When they finally got him up, Joey digged up his key and opened the door. The appartment was neat, only a little dusty for some reason. The kitchen was entirely cleaned up and a few letters were lying next to the door.  
  
There were two sleepingrooms but only one was used. Trsitan and Kaiba looked around a little confused, there were no signs of anyone else living here. Joey smiled a bit and asked Tristan to bring him to his room. Tristan carried the semi-shorter blond to his neat room. There was dust there too. Joey sighed and bowed forward to get something from under his bed. He grabbed a duster and started to clean his room.  
  
Kaiba suddnely walked into Joey's room and grabbed the his hand to stop him from cleaning. He looked a little troubled and also confused. In his hand, he held a letter that was kind of yellow. It seemed that it was allready a pretty old year, and the date said that it was from 3 years ago.  
  
"Joey, what is this?" asked Kaiba while he stared coldly in his eyes. Joey blinked a few times and stared at the letter. Suddenly, he grabbed the letter and started to read it frantically. He stopped breathing when he finished reading it. "You read this?" asked Joey a little troubled. Kaiba just nodded and narrowed his eyes.  
  
Tristan was clearly confused and snatched the letter out of Joey's hands. Tears were starting to well up in joey's eyes while he saw how Tristan's eyes grew wider and wider with every sentence he read:  
  
Dear Joey.  
  
I'm sorry to tell you this son, but I can't hold o much longer. I can't get back to Japan soon enough to see you one last time. Apparently, the doctors couldn't find a remedy to cure me and they just found out it was too late for me. The first thing I did was grab pencel and paper to write you this letter.  
  
I know how stubborn you are, you prooved that to me when you watched how your mother and serenity moved to Amerika, and left us behind and so I know that you won't go to an orphanage. To help you, I told the doctors that you still live with your mother and I will give you everything I own. Only, it won't be enough to keep you safe for very long so I'm afraid that you will have to find yourselves a job.  
  
I know you will be able to handle it Joey. But if you do get into trouble, don't ever doubt about asking your friends to help you, I know how good your friends are for you.  
  
Farewell my son, and never give up your courage.  
  
Shinta Weeler, you're loving father  
  
By now, Joey couldn't stop crying anymore. For so long, he didn't ever cry, not even when he was beaten to a bloody pulp, but now, he had to let it all out. Kaiba and Tristan were both shocked, they never realized that Joey was having such a hard time.  
  
Kaiba layed a hand on Joey's shoulders and kneeled before him. "Joey, you don't have to live like that enymore, why don't you come living with me and Mokuba?" he asked quietly. "I will help you with your pratctices and you won't have to work anymore." Tristan didn't say anything, he too wanted his best friend to live with him but his parents would never agree, they would immediatly start complaining about another mouth to feed, so he was happy that kaiba asked him too.  
  
"come on Joey" he tried one last time. "Let me help you" Joey looked at Tristan nervously who just nodded at him with a smile. "You won't have to live like that anymore, it would get to hard on you." Eventually, Joey nodded at him and receied a sigh of relief from both brunettes.  
  
Soon enough, all of Joey's stuff where brought over to Kaiba's mansion. He got a new room, in a beatifull blue colour and with enough room to hide an elephant in it. Mokuba immediatly agreed with kaiba to let Joey live with them. The staff was happy to have a friendly face in the house that wasn't working on the computer the entire time and they gladly helped him with his legs.  
  
Every now and then, tristan would come by to help too and soon enough became a guest that would come every saturday. Yugi and Tea would come too, even Mai came to visit him once, and Yami gave him one present. He used his ancient shadow powers to cast a spell on Joey. It took a lot out of him, and it was dangerous for the pharoah himself but he was able to combine Joey's will with his powers so that he could walk again, eventually. And even though he didn't use his legs like before, he was able to run again, but this didn't keep him from living with the CEO and his little brother for as long as he could.  
  
........................................................  
  
crappy ending!!!! But hey, I tried. I hope that some people like it, I worked harder on it the most of you would think, but it was a happy ending and as some of you might now, i'm not good at happy endings.  
  
But please review anyways, and if you send flames, they will help me to burn my sience teacher to a crisp 


End file.
